Ladonna's surfing lesson
by Travis 5412
Summary: Ladonna takes surfing lessons. All flames will be removed by me.
1. Chapter 1

Ladonna,s surfing lessons

* * *

Arthur: Did you ever have a friend who took surfing lessons? Well Ladonna is taking surfing lessons. So not just Sue Ellen. Read to see what happens.

* * *

Ladonna: Mom can I take surfing lessons?  
Mrs. Compson: Ok I will sign you up. You can rent a surf board there. Take Bud with you. There is A Playground close by. They ave adult supervision there. Maybe I will come along just in case.

They got in there car to the beach. She signed up for surfing lessons. Got into he gator green one piece swimsuit.

Man: I think gator green surf board for you?  
Ladonna: Yes sir.  
Man: If you do very well today then I will buy that surf board for you.

Meanwhile Bud and his mom are at the playground.

Bud: This is a nice playground.  
Mrs. Compson: It sure is. Have fun. I will be on the bench watching you and these other kids play.  
Boy#1: Hi I am Larry Paxton.  
Bud: Hi I am Bud Compson.  
Larry: Where do you live?  
Bud: Elwood City. I moved there with my family from Louisiana.  
Larry: I live in Crown City. I was born and raised there.

Meanwhile Ladonna is doing very well.

Man: Very good Ladonna. Try some tricks on it.  
Ladonna: I will do as good as I can.

She did a flip on it. Then 2 more.

Man: Very good. You are a natural. Are you sure you never surfed before?  
Ladonna: I am sure.  
Man: Your are natural then. There is a surf contest in 2 weeks. Think about entering it if you want.

Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Surfing lessons Day 2

Ladonna,s surfing lessons

* * *

After her surfing lessons Ladonna and Bud are going home. Both are wearing sandals without socks.

Bud: How did your 1st day of surfing lessons?  
Ladonna: Very good. My surfing teacher says I am a natural. Did you have a good time at The near by playground?  
Bud: I sure did.

After they went home they took there sandals off so they are now barefoot.

Bud: Any reason we have 10 toes?  
Mrs. Compson: To keep balance. All of us here has 10 toes.  
Bud: Does everyone have 10 toes? I mean every person in the world?  
Mrs. Compson: No. Some people have o toes some has some and some has extra toes. Ok get ready for bed you 2. But take your baths or showers 1st.

Bud had his bath and Ladonna had a shower. The next day they went to the beach. Well Ladonna anyway.

Man: Hi Ladonna. I see you are early today.  
Ladonna: I sure am.  
Man: Have fun in the ocean until we are ready to begin. Or maybe make a sand castle.

15 minutes later after all the other students have arrived. Enter Earl an Aardvark boy 10 years old 5th grader.

Ladonna: Earl you did well today.  
Earl: I sure did. You also did very will.  
Man: You are like a female version of me. As in a natural.

Enter Molly Rattles Binky Arthur Buster Alan George Francine Muffy and Mr. and Mrs. Read.

Ladonna: Look there is my friends and 2 others who I don't know very well.  
Man: That 1 boy looks fat.  
Ladonna: That is Binky Barns.

The other part of the beach.

Arthur: I think they are taking surfing lessons.  
Mrs. Read: I do love surfing. There is your friend Ladonna. So I say yes they are taking surfing lessons.  
Buster: I know how to surf. I learned when I was with my dad on the trip I had.

After the day of surfing lessons they went home.

Bud: How did you do today Ladonna?  
Ladonna: Vey well yet again.

They had there baths or showers they went to sleep. Next chapter will be called Enter The Surfing bullies.


	3. Enter The Bullies

Ladonna,s surfing lessons: Enter The bullies. In tis bullies call Ladonna and A family thinks The Compsons are Jewish.

* * *

Mrs. Compson: Ok lets go you 2.  
Bud: Can I bring my toy dinosaur?  
Mrs. Compson: Why sure.

They got in there car and went to the beach.

Man: Hi Ladonna. I see your early again.  
Ladonna: My Mom always wants me and my brother here early. He is at the near by playground.  
Man: How old is he?  
Ladonna: He is 4 years old.  
Man: Once he turns 6 he can take surfing lessons.

Meanwhile at the playground. Enter Howard Goldberg. He is a monkey boy. He happens to be wearing a kippa. Better known a skull cap. He is an orthodox Jewish boy.

Howard: Hi there. I am Howard Goldberg. Cool Dinosaur.  
Bud: Hi I am Bud Compson. Thank you for liking my Dinosaur.  
Howard: Lets go play.  
Bud: Ok. Where do you want to play on?  
Howard: The swings then the tetter totters.

Enter Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg to talk to Mrs. Compson.

Mr. Goldberg: Is that boy your son? He said pointing at Bud.  
Mrs. Compson: Yes he is sir.  
Mr. Goldberg: I am Mark Goldberg and my wife Tiffany.  
Tiffany: Hi there.  
Mr. Compson: Call me Mrs. Compson.

Meanwhile at the beach enter Earl and Larry.

Earl: Hi Donna.  
Ladonna: My name is Ladonna.  
Larry: Ok Donna.  
Earl: Well Donna I am Earl.  
Larry: I am Larry. That is who we are Donna.  
Ladonna: My name is Ladonna not Donna. Stop calling me Donna.  
Earl: Ok Donna.

Back at the near by playground.

Howard: Where do you live at?  
Bud: Elwood City.  
Howard: Same here. I have not seen you at the school I go to.  
Bud: Well I go to Elwood City Pre- School.  
Howard: I go to Beth El Israel Pre-School.  
Bud: My parents want me in public schools.  
Howard: Ok. It is ok with me.

Back at the beach the bullies are still calling Ladonna Donna. They wont leave her alone.

Larry: My turn to go Donna.  
Ladonna; I keep telling you my name is Ladonna not Donna.  
Earl: I am after him Donna.  
Ladonna: It is Ladonna!  
Man: Leave her alone! You 2 are out of here! Sercrity take them off this beach.

They were kicked out that day. Back at the playground.

Howard: Lets go to the tetter totters.  
Bud: Ok.

Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg are talking to just each other.

Mark: Do you think he is A Jew or not?  
Tiffany: I think they are.

Ladonna did very well yet again. Later they all went home.

.


	4. The Goldbergs and Compsons gets Bullied

Ladonna's Surfing Lessons: The Goldbergs and Compsons get bullied

* * *

Mrs. Compson: Come on we are going to take you to the beach and Bud here to the near by playground.  
Ladonna: Ok Mom.

They went into there car and went to the beach.

Bud: I hope those bullies don't bug you. Or they will meet the Bud Compson power stair.  
Ladonna: Ok Bud.  
Mrs. Compson: Lets get you to playground.  
Bud: Ok Mom.  
Mrs. Compson: There is your friend John.  
Bud: Hi John.  
John: Hi Bud.

They went off to go play. Meanwhile the beach.

Man: Your turn Ladonna.  
Ladonna: Ok.  
Man: You are indeed a natural.

Ladonna had her 1st turn of the day. She did very good as always. Back at The play ground.

John: My cousin is taking surfing lessons like your sister. My cousin is a boy. He turns 12and will have his Bar Mitvah. You can come along. Only if you want to go.  
Bud: I need to ask my Parents if I can. He realy has no clue what A Bar Mitvah is. After all he is not a Jew. He is A Catholic. So he knows what a confermation is.  
John: Ask her now please. Then I can tell my parents your answer.  
Bud: Ok John I will.

His parents said yes. Then came The Ryan family who are bullies.

Henry: How about William go pick on those 2 kids. And Peter you bug someone at the beach.  
William and Peter: Ok Dad.  
Mrs. Ryan: We will bug there parents.

William went on the slides where Bud and John where waiting there turn to go down the big slide.

William: What are you 2s name?  
Bud: I am Bud Compson.  
John: John Goldberg.  
William: Ok Mud and Jello.  
Bud: It is Bud not Mud.  
John: It is John not Jello.  
William: Ok Mud and Jello.

Meanwhile at the beach.

Peter: What is your name?  
Ladonna: Ladonna Compson.  
Peter: Ok Donna I am Peter.  
Ladonna: The name is Ladonna. Ok Peter?

Mr. Ryan: Look what we have here? What kind of hat is that?  
Mr. Goldberg: It is A Kippa. I am a Jew.

Back at the slide William is still bugging them.

Bud: Knock it off or else!  
William: Are you going to cry?  
Bud: No I will give you The Bud Compson power stare!  
William: I don't believe that will scare me.

Now Mrs. Ryan is bugging Mrs. Compson.

Mrs. Ryan: Your ugly!  
Mrs. Compson: Knock it off or I will give you and that man my power stare.  
Mrs. Ryan: Like that will scare me.

Meanwhile at the beach.

Ladonna: Stop messing with me or I will give you my power stare.  
Peter: Like that will scare me.

Meanwhile back at the playground.

William: Mud and Jello Mud and Jello.  
Bud: That is it! He gave him his power stare.  
William: Yikes! I am out of here!  
John: Can you teach me how to do that?  
Bud: Ok.

Mrs. Compson: That is it! She gave them both the power stair. Ladonna did the same to Peter. They all left. That family that is. Later they went home took there showers and went to bed.


	5. No Ryan's Alllowed

Ladonna's surfing lessons

* * *

Mrs. Compson: I talked to the life guards they want us to make signs that says No Ryan's Allowed.  
Ladonna: Ok.

They are now making those signs. After that they got in there car and went to the Beach. Bud is taking his to the near by playground with the help of John and his parents.

Man: Ok put that sign right there.  
Ladonna: Ok I will.

She did so. Bud put his by the playground.

Mr. Goldberg: Good I see you put the sign up.  
Bud: My Mom did that.  
Mr. Goldberg: Good.  
John: Hi Bud lets go play.  
Bud: Sure John.

The 2 boys went over to the swings. Just then here came the Ryan family.

William: It says No Ryan's allowed that is us.  
Man: You 4 are Ryan's get out of here or we will have you arrested.  
Henry: We wont leave.

He called the Police who arrested them for Trespassing. Ladonna is doing very good in surfing like always.

Man: You are ready for the competion.  
Ladonna: Thank you.

Next chapter will be longer.


	6. Ladonna's suf Board stolen

Ladonna's surfing lessons chapter 6

* * *

Mrs. Compson: Get your stuff and lets go home. After all it is getting late.  
Ladonna: Ok Mom.

She gasped that her surf board is gone.

Mrs. Compson: What is wrong Ladonna?  
Ladonna: My surf board is gone.  
Mrs. Compson: We can try to look for it then we must go home.

They looked for it but could not find it so they went home without it. Meanwhile we see The Ryan family has it.

Henry: Our escape was very good now we have Donna's surf board.  
William: Yes we do Dad.

They did there evil laugh. Back with The Compson house we see Bud is taking his bath. Yes he is Naked. But we see at a distance so we don't see his male part.

Mrs. Compson: Ladonna can you watch Bud? I have to make a call.  
Ladonna: Ok Mom.

Mrs. Compson went to make a phone call.

Bud: I hope you find your surf board.  
Ladonna: I sure hope so.

As you can tell Bud is not covering up. After all Ladonna seen him naked lots of times. The next day there is A Thunderstorm so there not going outside so both Ladonna and Bud are Barefoot.

Bud: Mom can I walk Barefoot all day?  
Mrs. Compson: Why sure. Ladonna sure is.

Now back with The Ryan family.

Henry: I hope we fight that family as well as there new friends.  
Tina: I am sure we will.

They did there evil laugh again. Back at the Compson house Bud is out of the bath tub. He will sleep in the nude tonight.

Bud: Where are my Pajamas at?  
Mrs. Compson: I want you kids to sleep in the nude from now on. Just like me and your Dad do.

After that Ladonna had her shower dried off and they all fell asleep. Next chapter is the fight.


	7. To the Beach again

Ladonna's Surf Lessons

* * *

Mrs. Compson: Lets go to The Beach. It is possible you can get your surfboard back.  
Ladonna: Okay Mom.  
Bud: Will my friend John be there?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes he will. I just called them and they will meet us there.

They got in there car and went toward The Beach. After they got there then 3 minutes later John and his family came. So they got in there swim suits and the kids went for a swim while Mr. and Mrs. Compson are tanning. She did apologize to there kids about donating there pajamas so they bought them back.

John: I hope your sister gets her Surfboard back soon.  
Bud: I hope so. So she can win the Surfing competion.  
John: Lets hope she gets it back.

Meanwhile the Ryan family is heading to the Beach. Meanwhile The Read family along with the rest of there friends which includes Emily.

Ladonna: Look there is Arthur Francine Muffy Binky Buster Brain Sue Ellen and even Prunella. Who is your friend Prunella?  
Marina: My name is Marina.  
Ladonna: Are you blind?  
Marina: I sure am. I guess you knew that when you saw my white cane?  
Ladonna: Yes indeed. How did you get blind?  
Marina: I was born blind. Your not upsetting me. I don't mind telling people i am blind.  
Ladonna: I once knew a blind girl who wears prosestic eyes. She lost her real eyes to cancer.  
Marina: Mine are real. I was born blind so they don't let me see. I can produce tears.  
Ladonna: Can you swim?  
Marina: I sure do. I am thinking about taking surfing lessons.

Meanwhile Arthur and Buster are swimming.

Arthur: Look a Dolphin.  
Buster: Yep. I think it is looking for fish to eat.  
Lifeguard in the water: Yes they are. There are about 7 hear. They don't harm anyone.  
Arthur: I am glad there is no sharks hear.  
Lifeguard: Same here.

The Ryan family had just arrived at the beach. Next chapter will have a fight in it.


	8. The Fight

Ladonna's Surfing Lessons

* * *

The Ryan family called out Ladonna Bud and them since there not allowed on the beach until they stop bullying.

Bud: Who is calling us out?  
Ladonna: The Ryan family is.

They went to the black top wearing sandals so they wont burn there feet. We still see there toes.

William: Here they are Dad. Donna Mud Jello and some other kids.  
Mr. Ryan: If we win we can keep this surf board but if you win you get it back.  
Ladonna: Deal.  
Arthur: Lets do this.  
Binky: Yes indeed.  
Sue Ellen: I am usally don't fight but i will fight all of you.

The fighting began. John hit Mr. Ryan in his back. Binky and Brain hit Henry in his head. Ladonna kicked Mr. Ryan in his balls while Arthur Kicked his butt and then hit him in the stomach. Bud and John knocked out Mr. Ryan. The Crowd and police cheered them on.

Mr. Read: Kick there butts kids!

The Girls knocked out Mrs. Ryan by hitting her in his head.

Lifeguard #1: They are doing well.  
Lifeguard#2: Your right.

Meanwhile Mrs. Read sent DW in to fight.

Mrs. Read: Go get them Honey.  
DW: Okay Mom.

She helped them knock out William. Then they all knocked out Henry. Then the Police arrested The Ryan family. They gave her Surfboard Back.

Policeman#1: It is yours again.  
Ladonna: Thank you.  
Policeman#1: No problem. You kids are Hero's know.

They are all Happy. Next chapter is The Surf Contest.


	9. The Ryan's apologize to Ladonna and them

Ladonna's Surfing Lessons

* * *

Ladonna won the surfing contest and won a New TV for her and her family. Then they went to visit The Ryan family in Jail.

Ladonna: Are you sure they will apologize to us?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes i am sure they will.  
Ladonna: Okay.

They went to The Jail to visit The Ryan family. They will let them visit them.

Ladonna: Here it goes.  
Bud: Yep.  
Mrs. Compson: I Believe they will.

They went to the Visiting area and the guards went to go get them. As in the Ryan family.

Guard#1: You have people here to visit.  
Mr. Ryan: Okay.

They took them to the visting area.

William: Look who came to visit us here in jail?  
Mr. Ryan: We must apologize to them.

After talking for awile they did apologize to them. The Compson's went home to wait for the cableman for there new TV. Sorry this is short but The End.


End file.
